


Hear Me Out/Using You

by orphan_account



Category: Yungblud, Yungblud (Musician)
Genre: Alley Sex, Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Bloody Kisses, Cheating, Hair-pulling, Hate Sex, Hickies, Homoeroticism, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Love Bites, M/M, Mild Blood, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Public Sex, Rough Kissing, dirty - Freeform, whore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:29:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24630838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A double feature story where Adam thinks Dom is cheating and Dom proves his loyalty to him by fucking him in a dirty alley way.Based on the Mars Argo songs Using You and Hear Me Out.
Relationships: Dominic Harrison | Yungblud/Adam Warrington
Kudos: 13





	Hear Me Out/Using You

"Adam wait please hear me out Its not what it t looked like,"Dom pleaded as Adam slamed the door to their appartment in his face. 

"Fuck you cheater,"Adam shouted his voice filled with venom he tore through their quiet neighborhood streets with tears in his dark brown eyes he was in so much pain he could belive that someone who he loved so much would cheat on him. 

The night before he had seen Dom with some greasy haired wannabe emo bicth at a pub they were chatting it up having a good time this angred Adam he thought Dom would always be loyal but he was wrong. 

Dom would not let Adam leave so easily so he chased after him and soon found the man crying in a dark alley. 

Adam heard him coming and tried to run away only for Dom to quickly pin him up against the alley wall. 

"Adam please listen to me that girl was just a highschool friend she was having a rough time with her abusive boyfriend and needed someone to be there for her,"Dom explained.

Adam up looked at Dom the tears fading from his eyes instantly when he heard the truth. "So you werent cheating,"he questioned.

"No I would never cheat your all I think about,"Dom responded.

"Then prove it,"Adam challnged. 

Dom smirked and crashed his lips into Adams roughly kissing him he gently bit down on the others lip drawing drops of blood from it. 

"Your all mine understood I will never leave you for some bitch,"Dom growled as he yanked Adam by his hair forcefully kissing him harder allowing his tounge to explore Adams mouth wanting to claim every inch of his lover.

"Mine mine all mine,"Dom huffed breathless as he left a wet trail of hickies down Adams neck riping open his shirt to leave more red marks on his hairy chest. 

Adam writhed against Dom as he grinded his crocth down onto his skinny jeans desprate for some kind of friction.

"Fuck your so damm hard,"Adam moaned as he fiddled with the younger man's belt buckle. 

"Hands off I am in controll,"Dom spat slaping Adam's hands away from his waist and pining him back against the wall. 

He yanked Adam's pants down to find that he was not wearing boxers "you little whore turn the fuck around,"Dom commanded slaping the other on the ass. 

"You belong to me no one else I own your cute little ass,"Dom groaned pushing his intire length into Adam's tight pinky hole. 

"Hmmmph yes use me I am yours,"Adam moaned shutting his eyes tight as Dom thrusted into him faster. 

"I will never feel the shame of using you for pleasure,"Dom grunted as he came inside of his boyfriends ass pulling out to admire Adam's gaping hole filled with his seed......


End file.
